Ash
by Stinger909XL
Summary: One city under siege by an unknown force. One family running to survive. Many others lie scattered and broken in fields of rubble and glass


**Ash:**

* * *

**An unintentional challenge when my Dad said "You're 13, you're supposed to be thinking about guns and spaceships, not family." to me. So, I say in response, Challenge Accepted!**

* * *

**13:43  
****November 11th  
****2173 AD  
City: New Elfiris  
Planet: Kelpher IV**

The Revenant aircraft scream over head, and the hollow cries of fear and despair from fellow citizens sends fear shooting through my body. Running through the terrorised city's alleyways, rubble blocking the roads ahead of me. My family running behind me, tears spilling from my daughter's eyes as she watches the life she once knew crumble in front of her very eyes. My eyes dart, scanning the horizon for threats. I hear dangerous creaks, and the glass building not far ahead of us shatters, tearing through the skin of the people cowering behind it.

"Oh my God..." I hear my wife whisper as she sees them writhe in pain on the floor. I take a quick look at the poor men, but we run past them, and out into the streets. I feel my eyes widen as I take in the destruction that had been forced upon the once great city.

"Dad." My son says, shaking my shoulder. I look over at him. "Look, Dad. Look." He says again, and I see him pointing towards the sky. I turn, and what I see is both utterly beautiful, and completely horrifying. A large ship is high above our city, and streams of smaller aircraft pour out of it. "That must be a Mothership." He tells me, and I nod.

"Yes Chase." I reply, not taking my eyes of the craft. "I'm sure it is." I finish, and look back at my family. "Come on, we have to hide." I say, and all three nod, and we run towards a nearby building. Gun shots begin to sound, and we hurry toward the entrance, hearing inhuman screams resonate down the streets. We crash through the doors, and run into a small closet, hiding all four of us.

"Dad... Dad, what do we do?" My daughter, Abigail, questions me, and I looked at the door we had come in from. "Dad. Dad?" She asks again, and I sighed.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait it out." I answer, and she nods sadly. "Look, it'll be OK. We'll all be fine." I assure her, and smile. The building shakes, and I wrap my arms around my family.

"Are... Are you sure..?" Abigail asks me again, but I don't answer as I listen to the sounds of the weakening building ready to collapse.

* * *

**07:00  
****November 14th  
****2173 AD  
****City: New London  
****Planet: Barius II**

Outside in the main square of the city, people gather to watch the News-Screens, having heard rumours of an attack on a human system. The screens buzz to life, joining in with the roaring city noise.

"Hello. I am Dale Witherson, bringing you the seven o'clock news. Today, we bring you news of a horrifying event. Two days ago, in the Kelpher system, the Capital of Kelpher IV, the city of New Elfiris, was attacked by a force which call themselves "the Revenant". So far, no visuals of the event or it's aftermath have been distributed, and no survivors have been found. The Revenant seemed intent on conquering the city by any means necessary, even destroying it completely. No contact has been made with the alien force, not with broadcasted communication, nor with face-to-face confrontation. Now onto Kelly with the weather." The audience were muttering amongst themselves, chattering with one and other about the news.

"Excuse me. I am here to talk to you directly, citizens of New London. As you have just been informed, a city on our colony of Kelpher IV was attacked by an alien force. I am here to inform you of a recruitment process. We will be recruiting many of you to join our armed forces to combat this threat over at Kelpher. Should anyone volunteer, you will be greatly thanked for your donation. That is all." A woman said from a podium, and stepped down, leaving the citizens with more to chatter about. The News-Screens popped back into life, showing the remnants of a destroyed city.

"Hello. I am Dale, with more news on the Kelpher IV attack. This image is of the destroyed city of New Elfiris. We recently received a transmission saying that nine survivors have been rescued from the rubble. A list of these people are: _**Brenton Rye; Amanda Rye; Anthony Symons; Simon Lucas; Dahlia Lucas; Dustyn Ash; Primrose Ash; Abigail Ash; and Chase Ash**_. That is all I have to say for now." He said, and the screen turned dark.

* * *

**11:28  
****November 17th  
****2173 AD  
****City: Dawn  
****Planet: Kelpher IV**

We step off the coach, followed by the five other survivors of the New Elfiris attack. With Chase on my shoulders, and my arms around my wife and daughter, we head into the city. I let Chase down off of my shoulders, and he runs off laughing, a smile on his face for one of the first times since the attack.

"Do you think they will ever rebuild it?" My wife, Primrose, asks me.

"Probably, yes. But this is our home now. And it's now the home of the Capital. Let's hope they got what they came for." I reply, and smile at my family.

* * *

**And done. Objective complete! Challenge done! I hope you enjoyed. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, and keep moving forward!**

**Stinger out!**


End file.
